


We're Both So Familiar

by liveinfury



Series: the markings on your surface [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hi</em>
</p><p>That’s the first word Tyler writes on his wrist when he learns about soulmates in school. </p><p>  <b>Hi</b> </p><p>His wrist tingles a few moments later and that's what he sees when he looks down at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Both So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on here before as a chapter in my "fic a game" series, but I'm probably going to be writing more with this AU so I thought I'd make it it's own fic. It's a cool concept and I want to expand on it some more using other pairings.
> 
> The original prompt was: "Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well"

_Hi_

That’s the first word Tyler writes on his wrist when he learns about soulmates in school.

**Hi**

His wrist tingles a few moments later and that's what he sees when he looks down at it.

Over the years he talks to his soulmate like this. He tells them about things that happen at school, how much he hates his teachers, how annoying his sisters are, and most importantly, about hockey.

His soulmate makes it very clearly early on that they’re a private person and don’t want to share names just yet. They agree to exchange names when they’re older and ready to actually be together. Tyler’s okay with this because he thinks knowing his soulmate’s name would have him constantly looking for them and he just doesn’t want any distractions at this point in his life.

Once scouts start coming to see him play and he gets some attention from the media, he stops being so detailed in his own messages to his soulmate. He doesn’t want to scare them even more, clearly this person isn’t ready to be with Tyler and maybe they won’t be for a long time, but telling them that he’s most likely going to play in NHL and probably get drafted, at the very least, in the top 5 overall is probably going to be a deal breaker. From what he knows about his person, they won't like the spotlight or attention that will come with being in a relationship with Tyler.

After Tyler gets drafted he becomes even vaguer in his messages.

He tells his soulmate he’s moving to Boston for his job.

**I thought you said you were probably going to stay in Toronto.**

_That’s what I thought too. Guess they didn’t really want me that bad._

**Boston’s fun though.**

**Great hockey.**

_Yeah, that’s probably the only upside about this._

His soulmate knows very little about Tyler’s “job” just that he’s going to be traveling a lot for it, but he’s aware of Tyler’s love for hockey, something they both share.

This is what Tyler knows about his soulmate: “they” is really a “he”. He grew up in Canada, BC. He moved down to Dallas a few years ago for a better job opportunity and the hot weather. He loves baseball and hockey, he grew up playing both and claimed he wasn’t too good at either. He has a brother and sister who he’s really close with. No pets, but he loves dogs.

 **Can’t wait to meet Marshall**.

Tyler swoons.

So when Tyler gets traded to Dallas, he isn’t all that upset. He feels like it’s probably time, fate intervened and he’s finally going to get a chance to meet his soulmate. This has to be it.

_Got transferred. Guess where?_

**Please tell me it’s not even further away from me**

_Nope. Closer than you think._

**Texas??**

_Dallas._

**Shut up!!!!!**

_:)_

*

Tyler settles into life in Dallas. He finally feels like he’s fitting in with the Stars and he’s becoming fast friends with Jamie and Jordie Benn. He hasn’t spoken much with his soulmate; he decided he wanted to adjust to the change in environment before bringing up the possibility of meeting.

There is one issue that comes up: he starts falling for Jamie Benn.

He doesn’t even notice it happening, he thinks the fond feelings and the warmth he feels around Jamie is because they’re clicking as friends.

One night they’re hanging out on Jamie’s couch when it hits him, hard.

Jamie’s giggling at something on the TV and he glances at Tyler to see if Tyler finds it funny too, but Tyler’s staring back at him. They lock eyes and subconsciously lean closer to one another.

Their lips just barely brush and they both jump apart.

“Sorry, I…” Jamie trails off. He shuffles further away from Tyler on the couch and doesn’t meet his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-I have a soulmate. He’s-“

“Oh,” Jamie says softly.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I wasn’t thinking,” Tyler admits. “I should go.”

He gathers his things and heads home. Jamie doesn’t say a word to stop him, not that he was expecting him to.

_I fucked up._

It takes a while, but when he gets no response he drags the pen across his wrist and writes the words again.

**What happened?**

_I almost kissed someone._

**You can do that, you’re allowed.**

**Do you like them?**

_I think so._

**So what’s wrong?**

_I like you too._

**You barely even know me.**

_Yes I do._

_I know you too well._

**Not in the ways it matters.**

**I won’t hate you if you start liking someone else.**

**You can have relationships.**

His soulmate being so okay with the situation makes Tyler feel uneasy. Here he is feeling like he’s cheating on the guy by even thinking about kissing Jamie and the guy says it’s totally okay as if he doesn’t care either way.

_Can we meet?_

_Please?_

He doesn’t get a response for a while. Just when he’s resigned himself to the fact that his soulmate probably fell asleep, his wrist burns with a response.

**Okay**

_I’m going out of town tomorrow,_

_Won’t be back until Friday._

_Is that okay?_

**Yes.**

**Friday at 7?**

**Dinner at Bella’s?**

_Perfect_

*

Tyler’s at a bar with the guys the next day, celebrating a win. He’s crammed into a booth sandwiched by the Benn brothers. He can feel where every part of his body touches Jamie’s and it’s getting to be too much. He pulls out the pen he always keeps on him and seeks solace.

_I miss you._

He doesn’t get a response. He’s afraid he’s creeped his soulmate out a bit so he explains himself.

_I know we haven’t met, yet_

_But I feel like I miss you._

Still no response. He glances around the table to make sure no one is lingering too long on the words he etches into his skin. It’s proper etiquette to look away when someone writes to their soulmate. No one’s watching him because they’re all too busy chirping Jamie’s outfit.

_I miss you._

He tries again to no avail. He keeps writing those three words over and over, almost to the point where his skin starts to break.

Suddenly, Jamie rips the pen out of Tyler’s hands. Tyler tries to grab the pen back, but Jamie just puts it out of arms reach. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open in shock.

Tyler gives up on getting his pen back and sinks down in his seat. The guys around them are carrying on a conversation, ignoring Jamie and Tyler completely.

Jamie presses closer to Tyler and wraps his fingers around Tyler’s sore wrist. He places the pen into Tyler’s other hand.

“Write something,” Jamie asks, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“He isn’t responding, he probably-“

“Write something, Tyler,” Jamie repeats in a more commanding tone.

Once Tyler touches the tip of his pen to his wrist, Jamie places his own wrist – inside facing up – next to Tyler’s.

_I miss you._

The words fade from Tyler’s wrist as soon as he adds the period and slowly turn up on Jamie’s. Tyler gasps in surprise and Jamie rips the pen out of his hand again.

He writes on his own wrist.

**I miss you too, Tyler.**

The words fade from Jamie’s wrist and appear on Tyler’s along with a tingling sensation.

They both lean back in the booth, taking in what they just saw. Jamie breaks their silence after a few minutes.

“Fate is all kinds of fucked up, eh?” He asks Tyler with a grin.

Tyler smiles back shyly. Jamie’s grin always reverts Tyler back into a bumbling nervous kid.

“I can’t believe it was you. I was beating myself up for falling for _you_ when I was supposed to be _yours_ and it turns out _you_ were _you_ the whole time!” Tyler says, putting an emphasis on every ‘you.’

Jamie chuckles in response and tightens his hold on Tyler’s wrist. “ _You_ were _you_ the whole time too. I should have guessed, loves hockey, has two sisters and two dogs, and moved from Toronto to Boston to Dallas. I feel so stupid,” Jamie sighs.

“Don’t. We’re both stupid,” Tyler says, grinning at Jamie. Jamie gently rubs his thumb against the tender skin on Tyler’s wrist.

“I fell for you too,” Jamie admits as he leans closer to Tyler.

Tyler pulls away a little and looks Jamie in the eyes. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I don’t really want our first kiss to be in front of half our team and your brother,” Tyler says. He shoves Jamie out of the booth and, after saying their goodbyes, follows him out the bar.

“Are we still doing dinner Friday?” Tyler asks as they start their trek back to the hotel.

“Of course, Tyler.” Jamie stops walking and grabs Tyler’s wrist, pulling him into his chest.

“Nothing changes, except this person,” Jamie says, rubbing Tyler’s wrist, “and this person," he continues, pointing at himself with the other hand and then cupping Tyler’s cheek, “are the same.”

Tyler blushes under Jamie’s hand and leans into his touch. He can totally get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title taken from a lyric in the song White Ferrari by Frank Ocean.
> 
> series title taken from a lyric in the song Seigfried by Frank Ocean.


End file.
